Full Moon
by The Emcee
Summary: There's something terribly wrong with Heath and the outcome isn't too good for Justin. Based off of the song Full Moon by Sonata Arctica


A/N: I'm writing this partly in celebration of the full moon and partly because I'm so dang hyper right now. It's based off of the song _Full Moon_ by Sonata Arctica. Hope y'all like it! R&R. Enjoy!

**Full Moon**

Heath fidgeted in his seat, unable to stay still for more than a few seconds. His eyes were fixed on the window, gazing steadily out of it at the night, watching, waiting. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just get up and leave the house; the door was right beside the kitchen table that he was currently sitting at. All too soon he knew that he'd have to get up and leave. It was nearly time after all.

Justin was worried about him, he knew that. For the past few days, he had been acting differently, but he couldn't help it. It was what happened whenever the full moon was about to come out, and tonight it was scheduled to make its appearance yet again. Heath hated it, he hated being this…this thing, this monster, but he couldn't stop it. All he really could do was keep away from Justin, who still didn't know what he really was. And he wasn't planning on telling him any time soon either. How the hell was he supposed to tell him? Just go up to him and say, "Hey Justin, I'm a werewolf and I have been since I was nine. Sorry about not telling you! I was afraid you'd hate me and find me disgusting and leave."

Yeah that wouldn't fly.

He could feel a gurgle starting in his stomach and he knew that it was time. With a great feeling of dread, Heath stood up and marched over to the door, opening it swiftly and walking out into the cool evening. Slamming the door shut, he tore off into his neighbor's corn fields. Unbeknownst to him, the slamming of the door alerted Justin to his leaving and his lover followed him outside onto the porch, his soft brown eyed gaze staring after him as he took off.

He ran as fast as he could through the corn fields. His skin was hot and it felt as though it were on fire; he was changing. Sure enough, his body started morphing into the very thing he despised the most. The clothes he was wearing were starting to stretch and tear as his height grew and his body widened out. A blood curdling noise escaped his throat as his body change and thick, dark fur broke out all over him.

All too soon, the corn fields ended and gave way to a pond. Unable to stop himself, he hurled into the water, panting and growling, and now soaked, wet, and cold to the bone. Not even his thick fur could stop the chill from setting into his bones. He got out and shook himself, trying to dry off as best as he could. Upon hearing the sound of feet running towards him and a voice calling out, he stilled his movements and crouched down, growling at the intruder. He didn't know who was approaching him and he didn't recognize them; in his current state, he could recognize anything or think about anything except a need, a deep hungry that cried for something. But he didn't know what that something was.

Justin, who had been running as fast as he could to catch up to his boyfriend, panted as he burst out of the corn fields and came to a pond. Panting heavily, he bent over and tried to catch his breath. A low growling sound captured his attention and, fearfully, he lifted his head. A few yards away from him was the largest beast he had ever seen. It was a sick combination of wolf and man, but there was something familiar about the beast. When he looked into the animal's eyes, he gasped. They were Heath's eyes! That was Heath! Whatever that…that thing was, it was Heath.

"Heath? Heath is…is that you?" The beast crouched down and snarled at him, baring its teeth in a threatening manner. Justin knew then that, although that thing may be Heath, the creature he had turned into had more of a grasp on his mind than the real Heath did and he was in danger. Take a cautious step back, his suspicions were confirmed when the beast stalked towards him, murderous intent rolling off of him like a nasty, invisible mist.

Frightened, Justin ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him. He kept his gaze focused forward, knowing that if he could just make it back home and get inside, he'd be safe. A loud howl emanated from the creature and Justin could hear its paws pounding into the ground as it chased after him. Regardless of how tired he was, he had to get home, to get to safety. He just _had_ to.

Finally, his home came into view and he nearly cried for joy. Justin loved Heath very much, more than anyone else, but that creature that he had become was just too terrifying and dangerous. He wasn't going to leave him, but he needed to talk to him and know what was going on, but he'd do that when Heath was himself again. Now, all he needed to do was get home.

A wave of relief flooded through him as he rushed up onto the porch and reached for the backdoor, anxious to get inside and lock the door as fast as he could. Tugging on it, he was horrified when he realized that he had locked it when he left. From behind him, the beast's footsteps grew louder and louder until Justin could literally feel the thing's hot breath on his neck. He didn't even need to turn around to know what the beast was going to do to him.

He felt it when the animal's huge, sharp claws dug into him.

A/N: So, did you like it? Let me know!


End file.
